Fic 8D
by 44Princess-Shaman44
Summary: Fic HikaruxKaoru [see xD], maybe lemon. Escrito por Princess Shaman y Kathy Amano. Capitulo 1.


¡¡Hola!! uwu hawar yu xD? Este es mi primer intento de fic, y lo hize con mi querida amiga Kathy Amano 3 la ama. Well, yo soy princess owo ke original xD y este fic nacio en una tarde de aburrimiento uwuU Flashback// Kathy: Estoy aburrida, quieres hacer un fic conmigo?// Prin: de que?// Kathy: Un slash!// Prin: oo que es eso?// Kathy: inserte explicación// Prin: aaahh xD pero no creo que maneje bien a los personajes, mejor de una serie// Kathy: ok// Prin: haz visto ouran ?// Kathy: si!!// Prin: tus parejas preferidas?// Kathy: todas// Prin: HikaruxKaoru?// Kathy: Ok x3.

Y asi comenzo nuestra aventura por el mundo de los fics yaoi u0u(?).

En fin oo este fic se llama "Fic 8D" gracias a Kathy xDD pero bueno, a mi me gusta D!! Asi que, lean, mentes corrompidas xD!! Deléitense como yo lo hize cuando lo escribí xD!! Kathy!!! Tans yu sou mach!!!

Kathy:Kaoru

Princess:Hikaru

Sin mas que decir aunke ya dije mucho xDD:

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Mansión Hitachiin, las 6 de la mañana Me despierto y bostezo… tengo demasiado sueño, maldita tarea de gramática… pero... el ver a Kaoru abrazado a mi, me da ganas de empezar el día…

- Buenos días, bello durmiente! -Lo despierto y le doy un beso en la frente¡se ve tan lindo!

Siento como uno suave presión se posa sobre mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que escucho la bella voz de Hikaru

- 5 minutos más...- digo algo dormido cogiendo las sabanas y escondiéndome detrás de ellas como si fuera un niño pequeño

- Jaja, está bien -Lo abrazo por su cadera- Siempre y cuando estemos juntos -Le digo y dejo mi cabeza sobre su hombro, quedando juntos

-Que eso no se quede en duda - le digo volteándome hacia su cara dándole un suave beso en la punta de la nariz

- Jaja, ahora duerme, que no pienso darte más que 5 minutos -Dicho esto, lo abrazo fuertemente y una de mis manos le da un pequeño masaje a su espalda, siento como se estremece, y me da mucha risa.

-Hikaru...-suspiro diciendo su nombre, pude ver como esa hermosa sonrisa que sólo él sabia dar, aparecía en sus labios al mismo tiempo que me sentía estremecer por sus suaves caricias.

- ¿Si? -Digo fastidiándolo, mientras veo como el también sonríe- Te gusta lo que hago¿o quieres que pare? -Le miro fingiendo preocupación.

Me di cuenta de su pequeño juego así que decidí que le devolvería un poco de su propia medicina - Será mejor que pares... recuerda que tenemos clase de gramática - le resalte saliendo de la cama dejándolo con las ganas mientras entraba a la ducha y salía después de unos minutos con la toalla en mi cintura mientras el agua aun se deslizaba por mi piel. Volteé mi mirada hacia donde estaba mi hermano

- "Clase de Gramática " -Pensé, como odiaba ese curso. En fin... se levantó y se fue. Me quede mirando al techo, tirado en mi cama, no tenía ganas de nada, tan solo quería quedarme en la casa. En eso, lo veo salir de la ducha. Ya entendí su juego, con que¿intentando provocarme? Ya veremos…

Veo como me observa por lo que yo simplemente ignoré su mirada y saqué otra toalla mientras comenzaba a secarme el cabello haciendo q más gotas de agua me salpicaran

- Kaoru... ¿no quieres que te ayude a secarte? -

- ¿A que te refieres? -No me pude contener mas y lo abrazé por detrás, empezé a besar su cuello "secándolo" del agua- ¿No te gusta?, Si quieres puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo cuando me bañe -Empezé a desabotonarme la pijama mientras veía la mirada algo atónita de Kaoru, y no pude evitar reírme- ¿Qué pasa, te gusta? -

Me sonrojé ante su comentario y simplemente ignoré su comentario mientras me dejaba llevar por él pero... ahora que lo pienso... es más divertido molestarlo- Pero Hikaru... ¿que hay acerca de la clase de gramática?... te la perderás... –

Rayos, en serio, es fastidioso- Supongo que me la puedo perder, mientras estés conmigo -Dije atrayéndolo hacia mi y tomé su mentón con una mano, disfruto viendo su reacción- ¿Que dices? -

No pude evitar una pequeña risa traviesa al ver que había conseguido el molestarlo - Tu decides...- le dije acercándome a sus labios

- Bueno -Me acerque, haciendo que nuestros labios rocen pero que no se besasen. Luego me aparte de él para irme a duchar- Ya vengo, no me extrañes -Le dije y le guiñé el ojo mientras entraba al baño.

Cuando oí la puerta cerrarse mire enojado a la puerta como si ella fuera la culpable. ¡¡Mi hermano me había de vuelto mi ataque!!... Si así era el juego... ¡Pues entonces que así sea!

Salí del baño, con una toalla en las caderas, mojando todo a mi alrededor, ví a Kaoru que ya se había terminado de cambiar, así que fui al armario buscando mi uniforme del instituto… ¡Maldición¡No lo encuentro¿¿Se puede saber donde esta??

- Kaoru¿Sabes donde está mi uniforme? -

- uhm... no -

Ese no, no me convence. Lo miro y veo como se reía, y detrás de el, sujetado en sus manos, mi uniforme.

Kaoru, dámelo...-

- oblígame...-

Le dije volteándome mientras salía corriendo con el en mis manos.

- ¡¡Maldición!! -Cogí la bata y me la puse rápidamente, mientras empezé a correr- ¡¡Kaoru ven ya!! -

- Noooo -Me sacó la lengua... Ya vera cuando lo atrape…

- ¡¡¡¡¡Ven aquí!!!!!! -Dije lanzándome literalmente sobre él.

Caímos al piso los dos juntos en una posición un "poco comprometedora",el miembro de Kaoru y el mío se estaban rozando inevitablemente y en un esfuerzo que hice para apartarnos un poco, pareciera como si lo estuviera acariciando con mi propio miembro.

- ¡¡Disculpen!! Jóvenes Hitachiin, el desayuno esta… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHH!!!!!!! -Gritaron las para nada, entrometidas sirvientas nuestras, justo ahora tenia que ser…

- ¡¡¡¡N-no e-es lo q-q-que pare-e-ce!!!! -Decía tartamudeando Kaoru, todo sonrojado- ¡¡¡Solo jugábamos¡¡¡Toma Hikaru!!! -Me dió tiró el uniforme-

- Ok... -Dicho esto, me levante y me dirigí a la habitación para cambiarme, mientras Kaoru se quedo dándole aire a una de las sirvientas que se desmayo.

Demonios ¿por qué tienen que ser tan entrometidas?, me pregunté mentalmente mientras cargaba a una de ellas.

- eh... joven Hitachiin... su cremallera- me señalo sonrojada la que estaba consiente, miré abajo y me la subí rápidamente, eso si que debió de ser el Az que la hizo pensar ya saben que…

Terminé de cambiarme, salí de la habitación mientras me acomodaba la corbata. Caminé por el pasillo, hasta que llegué al enorme comedor, ahí se encontraba Kaoru que ya había empezado a desayunar.

- ¿¡Otra vez estilo occidental¡¡Ya me cansé¡¡Quiero Sushiii!!!! -

- No seas tan quejumbroso Hikaru - le reproché levantándome de la mesa fingiendo ya haber terminado, la verdad era que estaba algo molesto por que las sirvientas se llevaran esa mala impresión... ¡es su culpa¡Y lo voy a seguir culpando!

- Si, si, como si a ti te gustase muuuuucho el desayuno occidental -Me acerqué a la cocina donde estaban varios criados- Por favor¿no tienen nada de sushi? ya me canse de esta basura -

Salí del comedor todavía enojado con mi hermano... no tenía intenciones de perdonarlo ni nada por el estilo, además que esa actitud que estaba tomando ahora no me gustaba para nada. Recogí mi maleta y salí de la casa ya totalmente listo mientras me montaba en la limusina y me sentaba a esperar a mi Hikaru.

- Gracias -Dije mientras me dieron una caja de obento extra para ir comiendo en la limusina. No entiendo esa cosa que comen los occidentales, solo me gustan las hamburguesas y ya, pero no es para tanto de estar comiendo siempre. Llegué a la limusina y me senté con Kaoru detrás, el chofer arrancó y lo miré, estaba... ¿enfadado?

- Kaoru¿que pasa? -

- Nada… - le respondí fríamente desviando su mirada hacia la ventana, la verdad es que se me pasaría tan pronto llegáramos al colegio pero mientras, pensaba castigarlo por lo de esta mañana

- Como quieras -Dije abriendo el obento y empezando a comer, la verdad, me enferma que Kaoru haga eso conmigo, pero si el puede estar así, yo también. Nadie dijo que esto no era una guerra.

Así que ¡¿ahora el es el enojado?!... bueno no me importa¡además cuando llegue tendré que aguantarme el barato acto de Hikaru conquistando a Haruhi!...

Terminé mi obento justo cuando llegamos a la academia. Salí de la limusina y me volteé extendiéndole a Kaoru una mano para que saliese, pero este simplemente la ignoró y se fue... Ok, si ese es su juego, no sabe las consecuencias que tendrá…

Me dolió en cierta parte, sabia que esto no llevaría a nada bien, y que saldríamos ambos heridos, pero aún así, al llegar al salón, me senté en mi sitio como si Hikaru no diese muestras de vida frente a mí.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

…

…

oo…

xDDDDD

En fin uwuU aquí esta nuestro primer capítulo baile ghei Es mi primer intento de fic, ya que solo roleo xD. Pero bueno, ojala tenga pronto el segundo capitulo, aunque seria algo medio imposible oxo, ya que Kathy vive en… Suecia creo xD? Y yo en Peru ;0; una diferencia de 7 horas, y ahora estamos escribiendo esto porque me conecto en las mañanas al ser vacaciones y ella esta como a las 5 de la tarde oO asi que por eso tenemos tiempo para hablar…

Aun asi este fic no morira ;;9!!!! Ai promisit!!!

Atte. Princess n.n!!


End file.
